I Have No Idea
by xRoronoaZx
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic so plz read it. The CC are on their way to the Rose Morning Star when something goes wrong... and where's Bokomon and Neemon?rnand whats gonna happen to kouji?
1. CH 1: Crazy

Hi people!

im new to fanfiction so cool down and plz review...

ill try to improve so plz read my fics

THX!

and i saw this in other fics so im gonna put it on mine...

its 'I dont own something so dont something (i forgot P) ?

i dunno so plz tell me

im a noob

Oh yea by the way... this is a takumi because...I LOVE TAKUMI!

They a cute couple

any way ill stop talking and

now the story BEGINS! finally!

(oh yea... this is a pg-13 b/c i might use some not nice words...hehe)

Any way this starts off as when the Frontier Chosen Children (CC) are STILL travelling on their way to save the digital world...

This is after they all got both their human and beast spirits and they are in a small desert; on their way to the Rose Morning Star. (Oh yea Bokomon and Neemon stayed at the digimon nursery school with Togamon to help her. P. Anyway they're too annoying to put in this fic.)

"YAWN!..." Takuya said.

"Im so bored...there isn't even any bad guys to fight or anything...damn...so bored..."

"SHUT UP TAKUYA!" Izumi exclaimed.

"You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes!"

"Well I'm bored and I have nothing to do so I'm gonna say whatever i want and you can't stop me." Takuya said while sticking out his tongue at Izumi..

"Urgh... That Takuya is a damn pain in the butt..."Izumi grumbled.

5 Seconds later...

"SSSSSOOOOO BBBBOOOORRRREEEEDDDDD!" Takuya moaned...

"OMG!" Izumi exclaimed.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FCK UP TAKUYA!" Izumi screamed.

"Whoa there Izumi. Cool down." Junpei said.

Izumi glares at Junpei.

"Ummm... I'll stop talking now..." Junpei said scared that Izumi was gonna do somthing to him.

"Ummm Takuya-san, what does fck mean?" Tomoki asked.

"Tomoki!" everybody exclaimed.

"Don't ever say that EVER again, ok?"

"Ok...But what does it mean?" Tomoki asked again.

"Ummm...W-well it m-means..."Takuya stammered...

"It another way of saying a female dog." Kouji said.

Everybody sweatdrops and falls except Kouji.

"Ohh..." Tomoki said.

"Ok. I understand. But why did you all say not to say it?" Tomoki asked again.

"Well... It's not the nicest thing to say..." Takuya explained.

"Oh...ok"Tomoki said.

But then why did Izumi-chan say it?

"Ummm..." Izumi studdered.

"Because she got pissed off at Takuya." Kouji said.

"KOUJI!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What?" Kouji asked.

"It's not that big of a deal."

Everybody is like " -.-;; "

"Whatever..." Junpei said

"Let's just drop the subject, ok?"

"Fine." Everybody answered.

"Oh yea and Tomoki, don't say that word EVER again, ok?" Takuya said.

"Ok big brother.) I won't say it anymore. Sorry I caused such a big argument." Tomoki said.

"It's ok little buddy" Takuya said with a smile.

"Ummm sorry to stop this 'nice' conversation, but we're at the entrance to the Rose Morning Star.(a forest)


	2. CH 2: Where's Kouji?

ok! my second chapter of my 1st fanfics...woohoo...

anyway just a technical error in the previous chapter, fck(fuck), is not another way of saying a female dog...that would be a btch. (sorry for all the bad words...technically)

Oh yea... im using the japanese names for all of the characters (japanese to english):  
>Takuya Takuya  
>Izumi Zoe  
>Kouji Koji  
>Tomoki Tommy  
>Jumpei J.P.

Anyway they are in front of the rose morning star...

"Finally wer're here..."Takuya says..  
"I was really getting bored on the way here..."

Everyone glares at Takuya.

"What?" Takuya asks confused...

"WHAT? WHAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WE WERE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT JUST NOW!" Izumi screamed.

"?... thinking...thinking really hard... ...no?" Takuya says stupidly.

"OMFG!" Izumi screams charging at Takuya with bloodlust on her mind.  
"I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IZUMI'S GONNA KILL ME!"Takuya screamed while trying to run away from Izumi.

Everybody stares at the two that are running around in circles(O.o). Then all of a sudden... "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"What?" Everybody said while trying to locate the noise.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

"There it was again!" Kouji said.

"But where is it?" Takuya asks after Izumi released her death grip on him.

"How should I know?" Kouji answers.

"WHO DARES ENTERS THIS SACRED PLACE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR TRESPASSING!" Screams a voice.

Then all of a sudden a huge bolt of thunder crashes down close to where they were all standing.

"WHOA!" Everybody says as they all try to jump out of the way. But unluckily for Junpei, he got shocked a little bit on his left leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I HATE THUNDER!" Junpei screams while crouching to his 'scaredy-cat' position.-.-;;(whimper...)

"Damn...this is not good..."Takuya whispers...

"We find a place to hide and allow Junpei to calm down."

"No. If we don't destroy whoever it is, then he might sneak up at us destroy us before we can destroy it." Kouji says.

"What! Dont be ridiculous. How can we fight something we dont know anything about or something we cant even see!" Takuya exclaimed.

"No." Kouji protested.

"We have to fight it now or else we-"

Then all of a sudden a huge black ball of something enveloped Kouji.

"KOUJI!" Everybody exclaimed (except Junpei).

Then the huge black sphere floated above the others and disappeared!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh no! Kouji gets kidnapped...but by what!

Sorry for the short chapters...kinda busy a lot these days P


End file.
